Tower of Babel
Tower Rules * Defeat the Guardians of all 40 floors of the Tower, each more powerful then the last. * Players are given the choice to continue to the next level with each victory, or to leave the Tower with your accumulated treasures. * Guardian battles offer an opportunity to earn a large amount of experience. * Lose a battle within the tower and you forfeit all of your accumulated spoils! * The Tower can only be attempted once per day, per player. The Babel Tower Card (20 Points in the Cash Shop) allows the Tower of Babel to be attempted again. Only two Babel Tower Cards may be used each day. Tower Rewards There are special rewards for defeating the tower guardians on every 10th floor: *10th Floor Guardian: 7 star item with 2(Blue) to 4(Yellow) special properties. *20th Floor Guardian: 8 star item with 2 (Blue) to 4(Yellow) special properties. *30th Floor Guardian: 10 star item with 2(Blue) to 4(Yellow) random POWERFUL special properties. *40th Floor Guardian: 10 star item with 2(Blue) to 5(Green) random POWERFUL special properties. Note: The game states that rewards from battles are not given until the player exits the tower. This is entirely untrue. The game reward fame, experience, and items upon refreshing the appropropriate portion of the game. Since the player can force the game to give the rewards, they cannot be lost if the player loses in the Tower. *For items, refresh any Hero's inventory *For experience, load the Hero via the "Combat Hero" selector of the Rank tab. *For fame, open the Rank tab and press "Your Rank." Tower Levels Each level in the Tower has a different number of forces and rewards associated with it. Every 10 levels you will fight an NPC hero for a special piece of equipment. Note: Unlike other NPC castles and buildings, if the timer runs out, you win the current level if you kill more units then the enemy. Enemy Troops: Each level of Babel will have random troops that appear in random combinations over the tiers specificed in the table. The following combinations are possible: 1) one type of ranged unit, 2) one type of melee unit, 3) two types of ranged units, 4) two types of melee units, 5) one type of ranged unit and one type of melee unit. Note: The exact fame values vary small amounts each time babel is completed usually by 2-3 fame points. The values in the table are nearly correct, and will serve to give the player an estimate of total fame output. Strategy & Tactics The tower does not give out anything other than exp and fame on any levels not a multiple of 10. To conquer level 10, an army size of 1 million is suggested. Preferably, the army is made up of tier 8 range units. Suggested Troops Fame Conquering even part of the Tower generates large amounts of Fame. For those attempting to suppress their fame, visiting the tower often is not a good idea. Category:Babel Category:World Objects